


Teenage Dream

by LaraCroftiing



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCroftiing/pseuds/LaraCroftiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren and Camila are huge fans of Katy Perry but they didn’t know each other until one day Katy had a concert held in Miami and they bumped into each other in a particular song and since that day they became best of friends but what if along the way they start getting feelings for each other would they be brave enough to take actions on it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Lauren’s POV 

A few months ago, Katy Perry announced on her Twitter that she was going on tour and one of her shows will be in Miami. As soon as she tweeted it, I called my best friend Alexa, and told her that we are going. I bought the tickets that were closest to the stage and I have been so excited for it ever since. Now the day of the concert is tomorrow and I can’t contain my excitement anymore!

.…….……………

 

" Lex! I called you to come over and help me pick out my outfit for the concert. It was not to have you rest your ass on my bed, you asshole! " I yelled while I went thorough my clothes to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow.

“Oh for God sake’s Lauren just wear your Katy t-shirt, jeans, your white converse. Let your hair loose and wear a beanie if you want to. It’s not like you are going to dinner or anything.” Alexa replied. Now that I think about it she was right. Why didn’t I think of that? Ohh yeah… That’s because I’m about to see Katy aka my idol perform live tomorrow.

“Okay which top do you think I should wear? The ‘California Gurls’ or ‘Thinking Of You’? “I asked her because if I could I would wear just wear them both to be honest.

"Wear the ‘California Gurls’ one and I’ll take the other one since I don’t have any of her shirts. Since I’m coming with you I thought that I could borrow one of yours." She laughed. Alexa wasn’t as much of a Katy fan n\but she does support my obsession with her. But I mean we are best friends after all so she kind of has to listen to me blabbering about her now and then, right?

"Yeah sure, but YOU have to promise me that you will take care of it, okay! You know how much I love those shirts!" I tell her because she has a habit of dropping food and drinks on her clothes all the time.

"Of course, yeah I promise. I don’t want to end up with a black eye or something anyway, because I know how you get when someone destroys something that you love," said Alexa. It’s true, I do get a bit aggressive when it comes to those kinds of thing. One time I gave my little brother a concussion for breaking my Katy CD.

"Thank you! Hey, do you want to watch some movies until you have to go home after?" I asked her while putting my clothes on the desk for tomorrow.

"Okay, but we are NOT going to watch Katy Perry: Part Of Me once again. Okay, because I literally know that movie by heart by now. You watch it like watch it almost everyday if not" She said. Thats also true. I do watch that movie practically everyday but a dedicated fan is a dedicated fan, right?

"Uhhh…fine whatever then we’re going to watch a horror movie. Let me go and grab some snacks. You can go ahead and choose a movie and put it in the DVD player missy!" I said while make my way out of my room and into the kitchen.

……………………..

After we had watched ‘Stay Alive’ and ‘The Uninvited’, Alexa had to go home. We said our goodbyes and I went up to my room. After i knew that Alexa had arrived home I decided to text her, since she made me forget to tell her that at 4pm she needs to come and pick me up, since tomorrow she is the one driving us to the venue.

I went to eat dinner with my family and then went back up to my room and watched Katy’s movie, obviously since Alexa didn’t want to watch it with me. I ended up going to sleep early that day because I was way too excited for tomorrow to come. For the first time I was going to see my idol live.

………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Camila are huge fans of Katy Perry but they didn’t know each other until one day Katy had a concert held in Miami and they bumped into each other in a particular song and since that day they became best of friends but what if along the way they start getting feelings for each other would they be brave enough to take actions on it or not.

Camila's POV 

"Marielle, I'm so nervous about tomorrow and I don't even know why exactly! I... OH MY GOD I'm finally seeing her live! How am I even breathing right now? No wait I'm not OH MY GOD" I said to my best friend, Marielle while pacing in my bedroom. 

"Kaks, it's okay. Calm down. You have freak out tomorrow when you are actually there! Okay, have you picked out what you are actually going to wear?" She asked me while trying to calm down my excitement. 

"Well not really, that's why I called you! I want to wear my ' I LOVE KATY ' shirt and my white skinny jeans but... I don't know. Does it look nice?" I asked trying not to stress out to much over an outfit! 

"Yeah Kaks, it looks fine. You should wear that with your favorite pink bow over on your dresser!" 

" Thanks Marielle! I love you! " I say while giving a big hug. 

"Well Mila I have to get home my mom will kill me because I'm already late. I'll see you tomorrow! " she said while giving me a wink on we way out my bedroom door. 

" Wait Marielle! Remember to come and pick me up ( insert what ever time you want )! I don't want to be late to one of the most important days of my life! "

" You got Mila. I'll be here five minutes earlier than that just to be safe! Goodnight! " 

" Goodnight Marielle "

Once she left, I quickly went to reheat some leftover pizza, watch some Katy Perry videos on youtube, then got ready for bed.

Before I'm about to drift to sleep, I laid on my bed just thinking about all of what is to come tomorrow. I mean IM GOING TO SEE KATY FREAKING PERRY TOMORROW!!!! What if she looks at me in the crowd? What if I accidentally do something stupid in front of her, because let's face it I do that A LOT!!! 

My last thought before I feel asleep was how tomorrow will be the best day of my life and how I will remember tomorrow forever. Little did I know that I won't just remember the concert forever but a certain someone as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N SORRY IT'S A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I THINK IT'S BETTER SO WE CAN STARTED ON THE CONCERT AND THE MEETING NOW HAHA   
> THANK TO EMILY FOR WRITING MOST OF THE CHAPTER SINCE I GOT ON WRITER'S BLOCK I LOVE YOU <3
> 
> http://ibreath5h.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> A/N HI THIS IS MY FIRST TRY AT WRITING A FIC PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT OR NOT BC I’M A BIT INSECURE ABOUT IT! 
> 
> THANKS TO MY AMAZING FRIEND FOR GOING OVER IT AND ARRANGE IT FOR ME :) ILY 
> 
>  http://ibreath5h.tumblr.com


End file.
